


One Shot Ideas

by DemonNightmareAngel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNightmareAngel/pseuds/DemonNightmareAngel
Summary: One shots for story ideas I have.Mostly about YouTubers.





	1. READ ME FIRST(not a story)A/N

This is MY book of one shots, if you like the idea of one of the stories then leave a comment or a kudo. (A like?)

If enough people show interest in a particular one I'll turn it into a full story but for now they remain as is, previews of stories unfinished.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Don't Starve

Cast  
 ** _Seán William McLoughlin_**    
As  
 _Seán/Jack/Jacksepticeye_

**_Kristoffer Robin Torkar_**  
As  
 _Robin/Pixlpit_

Setting  
 **Alternate Universe**  
As  
 _Real life_

Game  
 **Don't Starve Together**  
By  
 _Klei Entertainment_

_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_  
Jack and Robin are just two friends who happen to make videos on the internet. One day they decided to play a game, but something strange occurred. Was there a Glitch in the System or something more sinister at play. Join Jack and Robin as they try to beat the game and Don't Starve to escape their strange reality.


	3. Subnautica

**_ *THIS IS  _ ** **_ NOW  _ ** **_ IN THE PROCESS OF BECOMING A FULL STORY * _ **

Cast  
 **Seán William McLoughlin**  
As  
 _Seán/Jack/Jacksepticeye_

**Kristoffer Robin Torkar**  
As  
 _Robin/Pixlpit_

**Mark Edward Fischbach**  
As  
 _Mark/Markiplier_

Setting  
Alternate Universe   
As  
 _Real life_

Game  
 **Subnautica**  
By  
 _Unknown Worlds Entertainment_

_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_

Jack, Robin and Mark are all friends who happen to make videos on the internet. One day they decided to play a game, but something strange occurs. Was there a Glitch in the System or something more sinister at play once more. Join Jack,Robin, and Mark as they try to beat the game heal the planet and get back home or never escape their strange new underwater reality.


	4. Wonderland

Cast  
 **Seán William McLoughlin**  
As  
 _Seán/Jack/Jacksepticeye_  
 _Marvin the Magnificent_  
 _Jackieboy man_  
 _Chase Brody_  
 _Henrik Von Schneeplestein_  
 _Jameson Jackson_  
 _Antisepticeye_  
 _Angus the Survival Hunter_  
 _Jacques Septique_  
 _Robbie the Zombie_

**Kristoffer Robin Torkar**  
As  
 _Robin/Pixlpit_

Setting   
 **Alternate Universe**  
As   
 _Real Life_

**Wonderland**  
As  
 _Alternate Reality/Universe_

__\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/__

Jack and Robin are just two friends who happen to make videos on the internet. Jack has a few egos and likes to give them sad backstories. One day they decided to play another game, but something strange occurred. Was there a Glitch in the System or something more at play. Join Jack and Robin as they try to survive this strange reality they've fallen into and hopefully not lose their heads.


End file.
